


Don't Stop

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunt!Genji, Dildos, F/M, Genij being a shit, Genji's Pusspuss, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader doesn't take it tho, Reader's gender is not important, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, The usual green cum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A series of chapters where the common theme is Genji w/ a vagina. Both reader and Genji are shits.Proofread bypoutypanic. :)





	1. Chapter 1

You could swear that Genji’s clit was the softest thing you’d ever had in your mouth, kneeling under him, with your face slotted between his legs. You sucked on the dangling bit of flesh, mouthing at it. Pulling and letting it slide through your lips, until it nearly fell out, and then going back in for another mouthful. His face was hidden away behind metal, but you could hear him breathing into it. You maneuvered his clit with your tongue to press it up against your front teeth, applying minute pressure.

His fingers twitched erratically on your shoulders, and he whined, “Noooo.”

You stopped and sat back to look up at his glowing, green visor.

“Too much?”

The heaving of Genji’s chest slowed just enough to allow him to reply.

“Stopping in the middle is rude,” he informed you.

His tone was a little too flippant for you. Instead of leaning forward, you grabbed his hips and pulled them toward your open mouth. You hoped the angle was awkward for him, but he just flexed his thighs and remained still. He sounded like he was panting with his tongue hanging out.

_Come in, Agent._

The assertive voice in your ear made your eyes fly open, and you nearly jumped in surprise. A reminder that you weren’t here just to be face-deep in Genji’s magnificent parts, lubed with your saliva and his own green slick. You were on a mission, and you should speed this along. You took his entire clit in your mouth and steadily sucked. Genji covered his visor with his forearm and shook his head over and over, trying to keep his hips in place, muttering, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

_Agent, respond. I need a location on Agent Genji. He was last seen in your vicinity._

Said agent was tapping on your head, trying to tell you that he was so close and so frustrated. His thighs were shaking with the effort of standing. The commander was still sternly asking for a response in your ear, this time almost yelling. It was time to end this. You brought a finger up to his sopping cunt just beyond your chin. You tickled around his rim, your finger easily sliding around from how wet he was.

You forgave him just this once for pressing his pelvis into your mouth, because he threw his head back again and screamed to announce his orgasm. It was beautiful. You shoved two fingers up his cunt, and it squeezed them repeatedly before rapidly tapering off.

When you pulled them out, a big drop of cum splattered onto your stomach. You gasped indignantly.

“That was my uniform, you ass,” you yelled at Genji.

You pushed him, and he fell on his ass. He laughed as best he could while being out of breath. It came out as breathy snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sure that you and Genji were in deep shit after what you pulled on the last mission. Your superiors weren't stupid. They knew you were fucking around; you weren't sure if they knew you had been _fucking_ specifically. Which would be bad. You and Genji had a reputation for being professionals, and Genji more so than you. Which is probably what made what you two did so attractive at the time. Considering that, it was a blessing that the chewing out you got was less serious than you anticipated. If you weren't so busy trying to look attentive and respectful, you would have melted to the ground with relief. It was a lot of being a disappointment, etc, etc. No mention of any actual punishment.

The lecture ended. Genji, the man able to be serious on a dime, actually bowed in apology. You were about to roll your eyes, when you spied something odd about Genji's behind. It looked like his modesty plate was missing, because the black material that lined his crotch sported a tiny bulge. You almost choked on your own spit. It was his sex, and you know he didn't just forget to put himself together this morning. He finished the bow quickly, hiding his dirty secret, and you were left confused and aroused.

You seethed quietly in front of your superior. Genji could very well get you guys in actual shit over this. It deserved punishment, and maybe that's exactly what he wanted. The superior got up from their desk and left, dismissing you both. As soon as the door shut behind them, you whispered as loud as you could,

"You! What are you doing?!"

Genji remained facing the direction of his bow, only turning his head 45 degrees towards you.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't even hide the smugness in your voice. Why is your vagina hanging out? Trying to piss me off? We just got in trouble, and you're pulling this?!"

Your voice got louder and louder as you continued to speak. You couldn't help the glare on your face and the hands on your hips. It was probably playing right into Genji's hands to react like this, which annoyed you even more. He remained calm, however.

"What has you so worked up, Colleague?"

That had you almost hopping mad. You were definitely more than colleagues.

"Over the desk, Slut," you commanded.

You grabbed his arms and dragged him over to said desk, and he let you. This confirmed your suspicions. He wanted this, but you were too worked up to quit now.

"Slut? I'm hurt."

"Like you are," you growled.

He chuckled. He bent forward to rest his hands on the desk, just enough to present his ass and the sensitive flesh that dangled below. You firmly rubbed between his legs, ignoring his pleased hum. You could feel his clit swelling against your fingers in anticipation of your actions. He twisted his upper body around to watch you, purposefully sticking out his butt more. You could almost feel his pleased smile. You stopped your movements. Something more was at play here.

"What's going on?"

"Hmmm?"

He hid his intentions well enough behind his tone that you had to inspect him with your fingertips further, pressing them into his synthetic flesh. It always amazed you how soft it was in comparison to the rest of his body. Not that you minded feeling him up. The idea of doing something naughty in here was growing on you rapidly. You felt something hard where it shouldn't be. You tapped on it with your fingernail.

"What is this?"

Genji resumed facing the desk, revealing nothing. His ribbon fell to hang down next to his neck. You pushed aside the fabric between his legs and dipped your fingers inside him. He was pleasantly warm and wet but unusually loose. Something round and rubbery was inside. You got a grip and gently pulled. Genji took a slow, deep breath as you did so. You slid it out far enough to see that it was one of the bigger dildos Genji owned. It was dark blue and shaped like a real penis, with a nicely rounded head. You stared at it, considering what do to next, and also, you were impressed.

"Did you walk around all day like this?"

Before he could answer, you slammed it back up into his hole, making him lurch forward and call out.

"You think I'm gonna get you off bent over this desk, don't you?"

His fingered clenched and relaxed on the desk as you pulled the dildo out slowly.

"Don't you want to-ah!"

You slammed the toy into him again.

"I do," you admitted, your fingers wandering forward to tease his velvety clit, "but I think I'd prefer if you did it yourself. You got me into this."

He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

He repeated himself a little louder but still quietly.

"I said, what do you want me to do?"

Genji sounded nervous, which was unusual for him. Or maybe he wasn't nervous.

Then it hit you; he _did_ walk around all day with one of his favourite toys stuffed inside his cunt. It had been rubbing against his insides endlessly, all while hiding it from everyone around him. He must be dying for release right now. You thought you saw him shake a little.

"Kneel on the desk. Right there, where it's clear."

Genji didn't talk back, just climbed on the desk facing away from you and brushed his ribbon back behind him. You reached under and took a firm hold of the bottom of the toy.

"Hand on your clit."

He spread his knees and obeyed, fingers at the ready.

"Go on. Get yourself off."

He slid up and down on the toy slowly at first, but he was already puffing. He didn't even need to steady himself with a hand on the desk. Which was impressive, but he owed you more than that by behaving like such a brat.

"Harder," you commanded, "I know you need it."

He rode the dildo faster, and you had to tighten your grip to hang on to it. You watched Genji's ass bounce and his wet cunt repeatedly swallow the toy when he slammed down on it. He was now moaning softly instead of just breathing. Maybe he was hesitant to make too much noise where people could walk by at any moment.

"If you cum early, I'm leaving you to clean up the mess yourself," you warned.

"But..."

He cut himself off with a frustrated whine.

"What was that? Speak up."

"Almost...finished," he forced out.

Seems he was telling the truth, because he's now arching his back and moaning louder.

Then you heard muffled conversation in the hall.

You made hurried shushing noises and patted at his back. He stopped, settling back on his heels, but he gripped his thigh from the effort, taking his other hand from between his legs. He shrunk forward over the desk, and his feet flexed against the desk.

The conversing strangers lingered outside the door. You two were trying to be as quiet as mice, but a soft hiss started to disturb the silence. The vents on Genji's body were releasing steam. Your turn to be smug, because you knew he couldn't help it, like someone losing control of their bladder and pissing themselves. It happened involuntarily. In that instant, you changed your mind. If you were going to be caught, you were going to be caught. You might as well go for it.

You pumped the dildo as fast and as hard as you could, forcing the air out of Genji's lungs. It caught him by surprise, and he came. His knees scraped outward against the desk, and his upper body writhed in the air above it. He was doing his very best to keep any noise in. You stopped pumping when you were sure it was over.

He slumped forward, his hands on his knees.

"Hmph."

He was indignant, shifting around into a more comfortable, seated position.

"You started this," you shot back.

"That is a juvenile response."

"Who is the one leaking green cum all over the desk?"

"Touché," he admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [NSFW shimadacest image](https://ovwpenisnthings.tumblr.com/post/165236313948/ch4tte-an-anon-sent-something-along-the-lines-of).

"I'll indulge you this one last time," you promised Genji, palming one of his generously-sized ass cheeks.

"Just touch me."

You pinched his ass cheek in retaliation.

"I like that," he reminded you.

Snarky. You always forgot how much punishment his body could take. Made it hard to keep him in line.

"And I like you bent over and your cunt in my face."

Genji surveyed the streets below, leaning on the railing. The rooftop was quiet, except for the two of you. The nightmarket was bustling with adult humans and omnics drinking alcohol and making impulse purchases of useless trinkets and junk.

You worked his modesty plate out from underneath the black fabric covering his crotch. Genji spread his legs to reach between them and catch the plate, then held it his crossed arms. He laid his head on them. A small, wet spot was already forming on him. You were about home in on it, caress it, and make it grow. But you thrust a few fingers in the triangle of space between his thighs instead. 

Absentmindedly, Genji rocked on them. The vaguely heart-shaped outline of behind waved up and down. You crooked your fingers, and he worked his erect nub against them.

"How is it going down there?" You asked.

"I almost wish you had taken me on a date to the market instead."

You slipped your fingers out. Genji leaned back automatically, missing their presence. You hooked your pointer finger in the soaked fabric, pushed it aside, and penetrated him with two digits. Genji groaned, his chin sinking down past his arms. You swirled your fingers around, savouring the squelch of his slick.

"Keep your lights on, or I'll stop."

If anyone looked up, they would only see Genji illuminated against the night sky, not you. If anyone ended up on the news for being out in the open, it would be him. You could play with him as much as you wanted with no consequence. But that didn't mean you were going to let him cum anytime soon.

You pulled your fingers back out, a tantalizingly thick rope of slick coming with them. You admired how it glowed green in the dark and then smeared it all over his entrance.

"You're already a mess," you noted casually.

"Because I want you back inside me."

"That almost sounded like a demand."

"Because it _was_ one," he said, his tone dipping down in annoyance. "Do I need to make it a beg?"

You gave his ass a quick smack, and a dot of cum landed at the corner of your mouth. You licked it off hungrily.

"You, beg? Tch."

Your splayed your palms side by side against his rear end, squeezing and using your thumbs to spread him open, revealing the dark grey and wet insides of his walls. They attempted to close against your thumbs, but you held steady. More glowing precum hung in a fat drop from his rim.

"I think it's a mess in here, too," you replied, thoughtfully.

"You might use your tongue to fix that," he suggested, his voice rising in pitch.

He tilted his hips up, giving you a clearer view of his gaping cunt. You were in no hurry, however.

"Why are you such a slut?"

"We went over this," he answered, properly annoyed now, "After everything I have been through, it is a waste of time to care what other people think," he paused to pull the ribbon on his helm forward, "Especially since I know you like it."

There was that alluring purr you loved so much. When he was horny, he was childish. When you were, it made you stupid. You couldn't deny your arousal at the sight; the nudge, the sweet promise of more if you just go for it.

"Finally," he whines, when you crouch down and dive in, licking and sucking at the supple ring of sensitive flesh.

His legs part to let him reach down and flick at his thick clit. Medium pace, medium pressure; not ready to finish soon. You insert your tongue, and he can't help clenching around it, forcing it out. You invade him again and again, cleaning him out like he requested. You hear stuttered ah's and uh's spilling from his front end. He can barely draw a breath before your tongue forces another moan out of him. You nose between his beautifully-rounded cheeks, darting up to nip at them before going back to his fluttering pussy. You open your thighs and grind against your palm, recklessly chasing your own pleasure.

It's a surprise when he whines loudly and gushes into your mouth. You're still sucking, so you end up inhaling some, and it goes down the wrong tube. Then you're coughing violently with a burning in your chest. Genji spins around and crouches down in front of you. He grips your arms in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," you answer, your breaths slowing to a normal rhythm. You give your messy chin and lips a few licks, wiping some of his slick off.

"Good," he says quietly, his arms coming around your shoulders. He nuzzles his face plate into your neck, "Thank you."

"Mhmm," you hum, acknowledging his gratitude, "That was kind of hot," you admitted, referring to the deluge of slick when he came.

"I think I can do that again for you in the future," he says, smiling.

You hold each other for a little while before leaving the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't _actually_ gender neutral, because it's reader without a penis. This is gonna be my "dump everything with cunt!genji here" kind of fic, I guess.

Genji braced himself against the headboard, with arms above his head. You weren't fucking him that hard, but he still needed to ground himself by touching a solid object. You have one hand on his stomach armour, and your other's fingertip flicked at the tip of his clit. Then you pushed down with the heel of your palm against the whole area, putting your weight on that hand. You used the momentum of your thrusts to rock your body and rub it at the same time.

It doesn't hurt, but he sucks in a pathetic sob, crying about it being too much. You've given Genji's face such a delicious expression, but you stop. You lift your hand and shift your weight back onto your bottom. You drag your nails down the inside of his thighs, stopping to pinch the layers of dark-coloured muscles every few inches. You make sure to keep your pace, fucking his pretty little clenching cunt.

You grab each knee and push them apart and back towards his shoulders. The greater the space between them, the deeper you can thrust. You repeatedly spear Genji down the centre, beating your hips against the back of his thighs. He sucks his bottom lip into his panting mouth with a wet hiss. He lets it slip back out and struggles to take in enough air to speak.

"Please, ugh," he asks.

"Please, what?" You smirk.

"Mmmhh, more?"

He never needed to ask, but he always did anyway.

"I love giving it to you."

Genji's thighs almost lay parallel to the sides of his chest. The smooth, shiny dildo stretched him open, the space between his labia four inches apart. He was spread perfectly beneath you. How could you deny him?

You tensed your stomach muscles, and leaned forward again to brace yourself on his shinguards to drive into Genji harder. Judging by the sharp slap against his skin, your inner thighs are going to be red and sore later. It was worth it, to see him gush slick around the toy and hear noises at a higher pitch than you normally heard from the calm, confident cyborg.

His jaw tightens, trying to keep his mouth closed, to keep a lid on the vocalizations of his pleasure. But you force them out of his lungs, through his throat to roll over his tongue. His tongue, which now peeks out to wet his lower lip. The dildo reaches all the way his diaphragm from the way he's reacting. His expression, which would normally be a plea for the pain to stop in a different situation, is a plea for more. To only stop when he's had his fill.

You do stop, but only to brace yourself on his armoured shoulders and lean down to kiss the sweaty furrow between his brows. His eyes open so you can see the plea directly from the source. The middle of his eyebrows lift. Before he could ask why you stopped, you take his lip between your teeth and pull.

His lip slipped from your mouth, and he kissed you roughly. Genji's arms hugged you to him tightly. The cybernetic parts dug into your back. That wasn't the issue; the rougher he was, the more he was enjoying himself. No, it was that the close proximity to his body that made it difficult for you to thrust into him. You broke the kiss.

"Hey, you're holding me too tight," you laughed.

"I just want you that much," he replied, tone heavy with the weight of lust, "Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Genji wraps his legs around your hips and rocks his hips against the strapon. His eyes glaze and relax closed with the pleasure he brings himself.

"Naughty. If you're going to do that, why don't you be on top?"

The two of you switched positions. He kneeled above you, fake cock in hand. You got to watch him enjoy it entering his slick, messy cunt twice. He sank down onto your lap, mouth round with a silent groan. He shut his mouth and a pretty pink blush sprang up on his cheeks.

"Can you touch yourself for me? I love to see you work yourself into a mess."

Genji leans back and spreads his labia to you give a view of his little bud. He tries to give you a seductive smirk, but he's tired.

"You were doing such a good job before now."

Your agreement is to place a hand around the curve of his waist, perfectly proportioned to his hips. With the other, you rub at his nub with a few fingers. He rocks into the stimulation, then segues into moving his hips up and down, keeping the same rhythm. Genji uses his powerful thighs to keep from really landing on your lap.

He worked his lower body into a frenzy, low hah's repeatedly blowing from his lips. It's steady, but sexy. He's enjoying himself so much just bouncing on your lap. Droplets of sweat flow down and over the raised scars on his cheeks. Genji takes your free hand from his waist and grips it in a tight hold, feeling the last stretch towards the end. You shift the grip to entwine your fingers.

You press harder on his clit, and Genji squeezes your hand until it hurts. His thighs shake against your sides, and the inner muscles of his legs tense against your lap.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," he breathes, coming down, "Sorry."

He lets your hand go and walks his hands forward to lie on top of you.

"Mmmhmmmhmm," Genji nuzzles your neck, sounding very happy.

"Eeuugh," you say to yourself, holding him in place with an arm around his waist and grasping the drenched dildo. You slowly working it out of him. It pops out and stands erect between his legs.

"Genji."

No answer.

"Genji?"

Stubborn silence.

"Genji, you're crushing me!"

You laugh and smack one of his asscheeks. He grumbles and finally rolls off you onto his back. Next to you lies a satisfied cyborg, limbs splayed lazily and the only human part of him exposed, his face, damp with sweat.

"Stay there," you tell him, giving another kiss between his brows, "I'll take care of you."


	5. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is trans!Genji with a little cock instead of a clit like he had in the previous chapters. I just wanna group all my trans!Genji one-shots together.

Genji is laying on his back, with his upper body held up by his elbows. You watch the variety of expressions ripple across his face as he struggles to overcome the burning sensation of stretching him open. You used lots of lube on the large dildo, but it still hurts a bit.

Yet, Genji keeps asking for more.

He stretches his legs open, placing his heels on your waist, and squeezing. Wordlessly begging for more. Just to see what he would do, you pulled on the toy inserted into his pusspuss, pulling it out. He rolled his head against the bed and groaned at the loss of fullness.

“Whyyyy?” he whines.

“Just ‘cuz,” you reply with a grin.

You end his 'torture’, angle the toy, and push it in with short thrusts further inside, hitting his g-spot. Genji’s fists clench on the sheets.

“That feels good,” is the forced, breathy reply.

You push faster, and quiet moans spill from his mouth. The toy is far enough in that you can graze your fingertips along his sopping entrance, making him hum deeply in appreciation.

You keep thinking about how impressive it is that Genji can take such a massive toy. That he wants it. To you, it’s massive, at eight inches across the base, but the shaft is tapered to make working it in easier. You had pushed it in an inch at a time, paying your boyfriend loving attention. Kisses, running your hands up and down the front of his body, and pulling at the stout wires at the side of his neck with your lips. You pulled at the angular piece at the base of his throat with your teeth, because that always made him gasp in pleasure.

All the attention only served to build his impatience, with him eagerly asking, “Can you put more in?”

And so you settled between his thighs to gladly do him this favour, but not before squeezing this generously muscled thigh once.

In the present, you ask Genji to roll over. He does as you say, but glares into the space in front of him because you take the toy out again to allow him to move. He braces himself in his forearms and presents you his tush, just as generous as his thighs. You push the toy back in. It slides in easily, but not without a shameless squelch from all his slick, which has dribbled down the dildo in thick droplets.

Genji is still impatient, but only in the bedroom. So it’s cute, the way he fucks back on the toy without you asking him to. Treating you to a lovely show with his firm ass rolling forward and back. You just hold the toy for him. He arches his back upwards and goes at it harder, making it difficult for you to hold your hand steady. That’s when he hits a plateau. His climax is within reach, but he can’t go any harder, because his legs are turning to jelly. He’s buried his face in the pillow and moaning into it.

This is why you’re here, to help. You pull out the vibrator you share and switch it on. He groans in relief just hearing the low buzz. You slip it under and apply it to the tip of his ruddy pink little cock. He immediately bucks against it, trapping your hand against the bed.

His lower body is tense, mirroring the heavenly pressure building inside. His hips twitch against the vibrator, and he’s clutching the pillow tightly. Genji is very close, and it would be very cruel to pull the vibrator away right this second.

You find the button with your thumb to turn up the vibration and in a few seconds, Genji comes undone with a loud moan, followed by some short words lost in the pillow. His cunt swallows at the toy, and when it stops, you pull the vibrator away.

Genji is melted face-down into the bed. You crawl up next to him. He lifts his head to give you a lingering kiss in thanks. After, you peck one of the scars on his cheek.

“Give me a minute,” he says, “Then it is your turn.”


End file.
